He still cares
by Fatepaw
Summary: A story about Heatherpaw coming to Thunderclan and finding out Lionpaw still cares and loves her like a mate. ONESHOT HeatherXLion included


Heatherpaw and Lionpaw are not over no matter what the book Dark River says. Heatherpaw will try her hardest to get him back even if she dies trying, they _**will**_ be the next Silverstream and Greystripe. Lionpaw on the other hand feels beaten so he'll turn to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost for comfort. Heatherpaw may even go crazy…

Heatherpaw opened up her eyes to the tunnel between Thunderclan and Windclan. Many of the tunnels had been buried, so she could never see the golden eyed apprentice. She had hoped to smell his forest scent; there had been no luck in that. Letting out a sigh she padded out of the entrance and looked up at the stars. In Starclan no one would be able to judge the two of them, but there would be a long time before that, and the blue-eyed she-cat wouldn't wait for death. _Lionpaw says we're through, but my heart lays with him…_Her dreams were haunted by his golden stare and the nights she went out to see him. Every day she would go out and search for a sign of him returning to her, but he never did. It had been a moon since they rescued the kits and soon the kits would receive their apprentice names just as she would get her warrior name. Breezepaw was trying to dismiss her feelings for Lionpaw and be her best friend, which he'd never be.

Letting out a sigh she trotted back to the camp. No one was awake now; they were all huddled up against each other in the middle of the camp. Windclan was the closest to Starclan since they owned the first Moonstone and the protectors of the star realms. Starclan came to the first medicine cat and explained how the swift warriors would guide the rest of the clans to the final resting place. These tales seemed so unreal now after what happened between her and the Thunderclan cat. If Windclan protected Starclan, then shouldn't the Starclan warriors protect Windclan? That was a questioned to be answered for another day. Her tail dropped to the dirt flooring along with her head.

"Heatherpaw?" A voice asked in the dark. A dark form slid toward her with amber eyes glowing. Breezepaw was a kind fellow, but she felt odd around him. "I wanted to go out for a midnight stroll." She mewed in reply. Her voice cracked. Thoughts of her lover always made her feel weak and unsure of things. Their love was messy, so would take many turns first forward, then the next backwards. Before she noticed it Breezepaw was pressing his pelt against her's. He knew she still harbored feelings for Lionpaw, but he never told Windclan out of kindness, and she was grateful for it. "He had no right to you in the first place, so don't beat yourself up about him." He paused. "Besides you only spoke for a month."

Heatherpaw felt her heart break in a million pieces. She may have only known the tom for a month, but it was long enough to fall in love with. Curious thing love seems to be… You would forget everything and make up excuses for it, but during that month she had been the happiest thing. Her smiles were real and so joyful that the tabby could have died and been perfectly fine. As for now, her smiles were fake and sad. Breezepaw would know after being her friend for six moons.

"I love him. I said I couldn't live without him, but I refused to give up my rabbits and grassland for him just as he didn't want them. How selfish and pathetic of both of us." She spat at herself. Breezepaw pressed harder against her. Her claws raked the dirt floor in her anger before she faced the black tom. Amber eyes glowed with understanding or what tried to be. Anger rise from the she-cat like fire. "How dare you try to take advantage of my weaknesses and guilt." Lifting her front paw she raked her claws across his nose. Blood flowed from the cut and the black tom stepped back from the tabby feline. "I wasn't trying to do anything." He snarled, fluffing his tail up.

Hatred blinded Heatherpaw as she tackled the tom. Under her grip he twisted and clawed her belly before she could get to his neck. "What's gottin' into you?" He asked as she jumped off of him. She didn't answer as she charged towards him and under him knocking him sideways. Her body twisted in such a way so her body landed on top of him and her teeth went straight for his neck. "You came between me and Lionpaw." She snapped. Breezepaw and trembling under her grip; he had always been a kitten when it came to the real stuff of being a warrior.

"Stop, Heatherpaw." A new voice came from a tom. Blue eyes turned towards the tone, and before her stood the leader of Windclan, Onestar. Onestar was her father and disappointment flooded her. A white she-cat padded right behind her father, and that was Whitetail. Fear shook her body. Had Onestar heard her scream about Lionpaw and her? He would exile her even if she was his and Whitetail's only daughter. Breezepaw was still shaking under her feet, but she didn't let go. Instead she dug into his chest.

"Get off of him." The leader hissed. She didn't leave her post so Onestar tackled her. Onestar had the eyes of a killer just as he always looked at her with, but now his dream was coming true. The leader was going to kill her. Feeling the edge of war, Heatherpaw clawed his flank and the blood came just as it had with Breezepaw. From what the apprentice could see it was a deep cut and the liquid was mounding into a puddle. The brown tabby tom dropped to the ground and violently shook then froze. "No…" Heatherpaw breathed. Whitetail and Breezepaw gathered around the leader. "What life is he on?" Breezepaw asked. Her mother said nothing for a minute.

"He has at least three lives left." The white warrior mewed then whispered. "I hope." _I killed my father. Windclan won't let me live here after they know._ Heatherpaw felt blood coming to her feet and she ran anywhere that wasn't Windclan territory. She was a monster to all the clans even Lionpaw wouldn't want her now.

Grassland turned to dirt clearing as she raced past everything then she came to a stream. The border between Thunderclan and Windclan standing before her but she couldn't move. Could the kittypet clan accept her? Taking a step she bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Living is the only thing that matters now. _Breathing in she crossed the border. Turning her head around, she looked back to the hills of her old territory. All the memories of her life flashed before her life, but she kept seeing the golden stare of Lionpaw. Lionpaw was the only thing that mattered now after being exiled. Thunderclan would accept her, and if they didn't she would stay in their territory trying to make up with Lionpaw. The wind carried the scent of fresh Windclanners coming towards the border with Thunderclan. Heatherpaw's body took over and she ran at full speed towards the camp. She saw the brambles and gorses and her speed picked up at once. Then the ground was gone once she ran through the grasses. Air slipped from under her and gravity came into consideration.

"Lionpaw!" She screamed as she fell. Falling she landed on her side with a sickening thud. Pain rippled throughout her body and a warm puddle of blood came out of no where and then the last thing she remembered seeing was Lionpaw rushing towards her. _He still cares._

---------------------------------------------

Opening her eyes, she saw a brown tabby named Leafpool the medicine cat of the clan. Then she felt a warm body beside her. It was wiry fur and her Lionpaw's. "Lionpaw." Heatherpaw mumbled in her soft voice. Stinging hit her front legs before she could say anything else. Biting her tongue, her eyes turned to the medicine cat.

"Here you go." The brown tabby mewed dropping little black seeds in front of the pale she-cat. Licking them up she turned towards the ginger tom. "I missed you." She whispered nuzzling the tom. He didn't return her affections, but instead stared off towards his brother, Jaypaw. Confusion fueled the she-cat as she looked at the golden eyes of her love. They were darker and freighting.

"Where's my Lionpaw? Where's his carefree soul; it's not showing up in your gaze." She asked. The tabby wasn't being careful around Jaypaw or Leafpool with her words which made Lionpaw knead the ground.

My eyes turned to look at Jaypaw. His sightless gaze looked back at him as if he could see, but I knew otherwise. Jaypaw looked so similar to Breezepaw for some reason; it was almost like if they were brothers. Then sleep came over the Windclan apprentice and didn't wake up for some time.

Blue pools opened up to the moorland of what could be described as the gorge of old Windclan territory. This was the border between Windclan and Riverclan. There was a log leading to the other side of the gorge. A straight line of dirt went back and forth between the two territories. "Heatherpaw," A cool voice hissed into the Windclan's cat ear. Turning around she went face to face with Hawkfrost. Icy eyes stared right on through her and she couldn't move.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked shakily. "You are a distraction to Lionpaw and I can't allow that to continue…He wants to be a leader. Lionpaw mustn't lie down and wait for some other cat to do it while you carry his kits." The tabby snarled. "You will leave Lionpaw to be and you will go back to Windclan. They will forgive you." Hawkfrost looked down at the floor before looking back at the she-cat with an icy blue gaze. "A father seems to love his daughter too much." The tabby whispered under his breath as though he was in deep thought. He didn't want her to hear that. His eyes were clouded by secrets and they looked sincere as though he was protecting something or someone. She wanted to lick his cheek as if to say it was okay and that she could help him.

"If it were Tigerstar here…" The dark tom trailed off. "He would have killed you and I can't allow him to do that." Heatherpaw blinked once, and the evil tom was gone.

Heatherpaw awoke to the feeling of moss and a shiver running down her back. Was Hawkfrost trying to protect her? Lionpaw had told her stories of the tom that was killed on Thunderclan and how he planned things for Riverclan, but hadn't succeeded in doing so. From the stories he seemed evil, but then why was he helping her? He said that Tigerstar would have killed her if he had been there. She felt odd in this moss bedding and stepped out of the nest. Making her way to the entrance of the medicine cat den she looked up to the sky. It was a full moon meaning she must have slept for a quarter moon, and now Thunderclan would know how she killed Onestar…

_No, Onestar would never do that. He loves me. _In the bottom of her heart, she knew better. He would give her up in a heartbeat if he could and now he had. Onestar had always thought of her as a thorn in his side and it wasn't like they were even related. With her brother Kestralpaw it was different; Onestar loved him and praised him, but scolded her whenever he could.

"Jaypaw." She mewed turning around to look at the grey tom. He peered up at her with his sightless gaze then padded on over to her. "Lionpaw has been here since you knocked out. He seemed like a worried mate or something. It was particularly annoying trying to work around him. Leafpool had to throw him out a few times." Jaypaw mewed. He didn't seem fazed that she was finally awake, but then again he was an odd cat. The apprentice smiled at Lionpaw's reactions to being thrown out. _He still cares even with his dark eyes. He's still my Lionpaw._

"You and him must be _good_ friends." He continued. "You must go back to Windclan though, it will be better for the both of you. He's my brother and I'm going to be next medicine cat I can't have him breaking the rules just for a she-cat." Jaypaw mewed trying to make her understand. "He won't. I wish to join your clan. Firestar accepts kittypets, and loners, so he can be able to accept a killer." Heatherpaw mewed to him.

Shock was in his eyes but able for a moment. "That would be a bad idea. A killer wouldn't be good for Thunderclan. Wait…" He said, and then stared up at me with his blue pools. "You're a killer…?" The question lingered in the air before Heatherpaw answered. "I killed Onestar; I can't go back to Windclan. I was only killed him because he was coming after me and he had the eyes of a killer on his face. He wanted my death. How can a father wish that upon his daughter?" She whispered the last sentence.

Jaypaw sat down beside her, and nodded. Onestar was out for her blood, Thunderclan should protect her from him. From what Jaypaw had been told Onestar wasn't the friendliest cat in all the clans and led his clan without much thought to their ideas. Jaypaw gave an evil grin. Heatherpaw could speak of Onestar and Windclan with Firestar and invade them. It wasn't what a medicine cat apprentice should be thinking about, but it hadn't been his choice to be it. He had come to terms with it though. "Thunderclan will protect you from harm. I promise." He mewed giving her a reassuring smile.

Heatherpaw accepted his words and returned the smile then turned her gaze to Poppypaw staring at the both of them. When Poppypaw noticed that Heatherpaw was looking at her she padded over to the two apprentices. "Sorry for staring at you, Heatherpaw, but I just don't really understand why you're here…I mean why did you come to Thunderclan? Cats have been saying it's because of Lionpaw by how he acts around you, but I was just wondering if that was true, and-and-" Poppypaw was wandering all around and kneading at the ground when Jaypaw's grey tail cut her off.

"Heatherpaw is here because of my brother, yes. Now be quiet or she may not want to join." Jaypaw answered without hesitating. Heatherpaw's gaze turned to Jaypaw at that moment. She didn't want that information public until she could talk with Firestar about it, but at least it was over with. Before the tabby could hiss, Poppypaw squealed. "I'm so glad. Everyone here thinks I'm odd for some reason, maybe we could be friends." The tortoiseshell smiled at the pale apprentice. It wasn't fake, but instead sincere and full of joy. This was the first time someone wasn't trying to take advantage of her in a bad way; well actually Lionpaw was the first time, but still. "Sure, Poppypaw." Returning her smile, she saw Poppypaw's green hues turn to Jaypaw and sadden then look back at Heatherpaw.

"Forbidden…" She heard the pretty apprentice whisper in a soft voice. Did Poppypaw have a crush on Jaypaw or something? How in the world could the blind kitten have a crush? He wasn't strong or anything the normal she-cat could crush on, instead he was a medicine cat with little battle skills and hardly hunted. Heatherpaw laughed at this. Poppypaw had no idea what she getting herself into if she continued this crush and went forward with it. It was forbidden for a medicine cat to have a mate, but then again her and Lionpaw's relationship was just as forbidden. An uneasy feeling settled around her then she felt Poppypaw nudge her. "I'll show you around. Come on." Her friend mewed then looked at Jaypaw. "You coming?" Jaypaw nodded at this and Poppypaw's eyes glowed. _How cute._

Poppypaw charged ahead of them and Jaypaw went ahead to walk side by side with her. "This is the nursery. Ferncloud's there with Daisy." Poppypaw mewed pointing to a bramble covered opening. The smell coming from it was milk and snores. A smile came to her face. When would she go there for Lionpaw's kits? She blushed at the thought because she wasn't even accepted into the clan yet. "That's the apprentice's den." Jaypaw pointed towards an opening in the rocks. Heatherpaw would be sleeping there soon with Lionpaw. Delight filled the apprentice's body with warmth. "Then the warrior's den." Poppypaw pointed to a plant covered den, and then she pointed to a ledge in stone and a darkened opening. "That's where the leader sleeps, go there and wait for Firestar." The tortoiseshell apprentice explained then padded away to the medicine cat den with Jaypaw. They seemed to be chatting happily with one another.

Gulping, Heatherpaw moved up the stony hill and to the ledge. She could see everything from up there. Whitewing and Ashfur were licking tongues and then he whispered something in her ear and they left instantly. They looked like lovers to one another so Heatherpaw had an idea of what they were going to do. Then a call came down from the opening at the top of the camp. Firestar led his warriors in and she looked for Lionpaw among the crowd. Amber eyes found her smoky blue ones and she jumped down from high ledge and raced towards him.

"I'm glad you're okay." He purred as he nuzzled her. His caring gaze came back. "I'm happy you're back with me." Heatherpaw returned his greeting with a nuzzle. Her heartbeat went up rapidly being next to him and nuzzling him. "Heatherpaw. Come with me." A deep voice interrupted the two lovers. Firestar was watching them with his green eyes. They were cold yet understanding. The pretty tabby nodded and left Lionpaw and followed Firestar up to his den.

Heatherpaw sat down in front of the leader. "Why did you come here right after you killed Onestar?" Firestar snarled. Her blue eyes returned the leader's fierce gaze and answered. "I killed my leader because he was going to kill me. I attacked Breezepaw because he was going to take advantage of me when I was down. He wished to rape me. I wasn't going to let him touch him so I scarred him. If you don't like what you hear, deal with it." Heatherpaw's gaze held steady. There was truth in her words and Firestar saw it. "I see, then what do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"I want to join Thunderclan. I am more than capable of being here in the forest and smarter then most cats. I've come up with plans to attack clans that you can't even dream about, and none have been for Thunderclan because I wouldn't dare hurt… Allies." She bit her tongue. "That's no reason." He hissed.

"I love Lionpaw. He's the only cat that has ever shown me real kindest. Windclan has taken advantage of my intelligence and I never got any thanks you's or any credit. Besides, my own father wants to kill me." Heatherpaw admitted to the leader. Firestar stared at her for a long time before saying a word. "Then you may be part of Thunderclan. Thunderclan may have many mix blooded cats, but we are one of the strongest clans this forest has ever seen. Welcome, Heatherpaw of Thunderclan. You're mentor will be Whitewing." The red tabby purred. "Lionpaw is lucky to have you." He finished. Heatherpaw blushed again. "Thank you again. I promise to make Lionpaw happy even when in Starclan." She mewed then left the den with a big heart.

She could stay with her lover for forever. They wouldn't be breaking the rules and they could have kits, many kits, and be mates without regret. Lionpaw was watching her with wide eyes. Running over to him, she spoke. "Firestar says I can stay with you and Thunderclan until the day I day." Heatherpaw mewed. Amber eyes burned with love and nuzzled her. "Come on we can sleep in the medicine cat den." Heatherpaw padded over to the den of herbs and found Poppypaw sleeping next to Jaypaw. Poppypaw had probably fallen asleep and Jaypaw didn't want to wake her wake. She walked to her nest and settled down and Lionpaw wrapped himself around her. "I missed you, Heatherpaw." Was the last thing she heard before falling asleep. _He still cares._

"I told you to return to Windclan, my-Heatherpaw." A voice hissed. It was Hawkfrost again. Heatherpaw wasn't afraid of this voice anymore. He was only a thorn in my pad now. "What in Starclan's name are you to me? You have no idea who I am or what Lionpaw is to me, so you have to chose in the matter." The pale tabby hissed back. She had a spine now because of recent events, so she wouldn't back down. Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes on her then padded up to her.

"Heatherpaw I'm proud of you, but this isn't your place. A father knows best for his daughter." The icy voice purred. This voice held such tenderness that there was no way he was lying. So that meant if Hawkfrost was her father then…She and Lionpaw were related? Pain shook her head. She wanted kittens with a relative. How sick was that? "How?" She hissed. "Tigerstar knows nothing of this because I knew I had to protect the two of you. I loved Snowbird from Shadowclan, and we had a kit after I died, that was you. The plan was for me to take the kit, but when Snowbird dropped off the kit at the border between Windclan and Riverclan Whitetail found her and took her in… That kit is you." Shock erupted in her body and the pain turned to anger.

"That means I want to mate with my cousin! Do you have any idea how many kits I want with Lionpaw, but now I find this out, and-You sick piece of _foxdung_." Heatherpaw screamed. Hawkfrost shook his head. "He is in no way connected to you. Lionpaw is-well Leafpool's kitten with Crowfeather along with Jaypaw, but Hollypaw is Brambleclaw's for sure. It's ok to have Lionpaw's kits. Lionpaw is a fine tom and I can't ask for a better tom to be with my daughter." The dark tabby smiled at her. Sincere, it really was. "Thanks." She blushed again at the mention of Lionpaw and her's relationship. It was awkward hearing this from her new father.

"But that doesn't change the fact you tried splitting us up." She hissed. "Tigerstar is my father and I only wish to make him approve of me." Hawkfrost answered. "That's stupid, Hawkfrost. It doesn't matter what Tigerstar thinks of you, do you like the path you took?" The tabby snarled at the tom. Her heather eyes were fierce and full of spite. It was pitiful to think Hawkfrost was only an evil cat because he wanted approval from Tigerstar. Tigerstar was an awful tom even with his great skills, he was corrupted by power and greed, no cat should be power hungry. Hawkfrost eyed her for a second then mewed, "It's too late for me. Be good my daughter." He purred then left. Heatherpaw looked after her father, and then blinked and was gone. _He still cares…_

Moons upon moons past by and Heatherpaw became Heathershadow along side of Lionpaw who became Lionsoul. Since she had been a Windclan cat it took her longer to become a warrior. Now during Heatherpaw's training Whitewing went to the nursery so she had another mentor and to her surprise Firestar took her as his apprentice. For two moons she trained with the leader, and then she was granted passage as a warrior. Lionsoul and Heathershadow were soulmates from the very beginning and the night they announced they were mates was the night she found out she was having kittens. No one queen has ever been happier then her.

While she was in the nursery Poppyrose joined her, but the father of the tortoiseshell's kits could be questioned by many. Some thought it was Berrynose, but he would be the one to father Hollystorm's kits so they thought Mousetail. Heathershadow knew who it was though, and never told a soul. They were Jaybird's and he was the tom to deliver them.

Anyway, Heathershadow had four kits three she-cats and one tom. The tom was a dark brown tabby with icy blue eyes which Heathershadow named Hawkkit. She and her father settled their differences and became friends, so she honored him. As for the other kits, she named the ginger kit, Flarekit, the white kitten, Snowkit, and the dark gray kitten, Crowkit for its grandfather. She told Lionsoul about his heritage, but he already knew because Jaybird found out when they were apprentices. Lionsoul became deputy under Firestar because Brambleclaw tried to kill Firestar. Two moons after becoming deputy Firestar died which made Lionsoul, Lionstar.

Each kit grew up besides Flarepaw who died from being picked up by a eagle as a six moon old. Hawkkit became Hawkfeather and to deputy in a matter of a year after being a warrior, Snowkit became next medicine cat and took the name Snowfall, and then Crowkit was a regular warrior under the name Crowbird. After Hawkfeather became deputy Heathershadow had another litter with Lionstar. There was only one kit this time. It was a brown tabby tom with four white paws and amber eyes by the name of Poolkit. Poolkit grew up without problems, and became Poolleaf.

Heathershadow died in a battle beside her mate, Lionstar. Lionstar had been even better than Firestar. He wasn't so easy to letting cats into the clan, and only let cats in when they were low or needed new blood in the camp. The leader picked fights when needed and didn't back up or try to make peace like Firestar would have. Firestar had been too easy on cats and the other clans, but Lionstar had been the greatest leader since Thunderstar. Along with his mate Heathershadow. Her beauty was unmatched by any cat even the younger cats. Heather eyes could make anyone fall in love with her, but they belonged to only Lionstar. Their story would be told to kits of half-clanners proving that any cat could be something.

But Heathershadow knew the truth. _He still cares…_


End file.
